


Coca Cola Boy

by Tortellini



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male Friendship, Soft Drinks, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Adam and Gansey hang out one morning.Oneshot/drabble





	Coca Cola Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392285) by fizzmouth-archive. 



"Adam Parrish!" Gansey said in shock. His eyes were wide and his lips were even parted slightly. "Are you having a coke for breakfast?"

Adam looked down at the bottle, shrugged, and looked back up. "Yeah, guess so." He rose an eyebrow then. "What did you have for breakfast then?"

A look of dawning came over Gansey's face.

"...nothing."

Adam smirked slightly. "Then I'm doing better than you."

He wasn't wrong.


End file.
